Aircraft often include one or more landing gear that comprise one or more wheels. Retractable aircraft landing gear for aircraft are typically stowed in the aircraft structure and are deployed during takeoff and landing events. Retractable landing gear may typically include a shock strut having an upper end pivotally mounted to the frame of the aircraft about a retraction axis for pivotal displacement between a vertical, downwardly extending, landing and ground support position, and a horizontal retracted position nested within a wheel well in a lower surface of the aircraft wing or fuselage.